


Lily Evans and the Mystifying Marauder's Map

by Ky_Creates



Series: Seven Years of Marauding [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ky_Creates/pseuds/Ky_Creates
Summary: Lily just wants to figure out what Remus and his friends have been so secretive about.Is that really too much to ask for?





	Lily Evans and the Mystifying Marauder's Map

Remus and his friends had just finished a project, Lily was sure of it. They’d spent months locked up in their dorm room; Lily practically had to force Remus to leave and get some fresh air every few days. On March 31st, the boys got even more preoccupied, spending more time watching the minutes tick by than listening to a word anyone was saying. Then, the next day, the boys were bouncing off the walls in excitement. The size of their smiles didn’t match up to how small their April Fools pranks had been that year, meaning something must’ve gone on that everyone else didn’t know about. 

She just couldn’t figure out what the project had been, but she knew it had something to do with the piece of parchment she had nicked off Peter when they accidentally knocked into each other earlier that day. It was barely even her fault, it was an easy mistake, it just looked like a standard blank piece of parchment that she added to her pile of things as she hurried off to class.

Lily hurried up to her room with the new piece of paper. Once she knew she was alone, she pulled out the parchment and unfolded it.  _ “Revelio, _ ” she cast. 

Ink flooded across the paper

_ Mssr. Padfoot sends his regards and encourages Lily Evans to quit obsessing over Mssr. Prongs and go back sending mediocre hexes our way when we give her oily lost puppy what he deserves. _

What? She knew the Marauders’ nicknames for each other, how dare Sirius say that, and also why? She was going to kill him.

_ Mssr. Prongs is okay with this obsession and would like Mssr. Padfoot to kindly get his nose out of matters that aren’t his’. _

Now she rolled her eyes.

_ Mssr. Padfoot is confused, he thought they were supposed to insult the people who stuck their large noses into things that didn’t involve them? Also, it is partially Mssr. Padfoot’s matters, since she’s obviously stolen this parchment from someone. _

_ Mssr. Moony would like to remind his associates that they’re all idiots and he’s not going to do this. Mssr. Moony does, however, request Lily Evans put the parchment back where she found it.  _

“Fat chance,” Lily exclaimed, then felt her cheeks redden as she realized she was talking to a piece of parchment. 

_ Mssr. Wormtail suggests that Lily should just give the map back to the owners since he doesn’t want to insult her. _

_ Mssr. Prongs agrees with Mssr. Wormtail, he’s sure James Potter would be willing to take Lily out for a drink to show his gratitude for returning the map. _

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes. Even in a parchment, Potter was still insufferable. “I just want to know what this is,” Lily insisted. “Then I’ll give it right back, I swear.”

_ Mssr. Moony thinks Lily should get to see what it is, she did help Mssr. Moony practice casting the correct spells needed to create it, after all. _

_ Mssr. Prongs agrees, Lily should be able to learn what they created, she’ll be incredibly impressed. _

_ Mssr. Padfoot knew Mssr. Prongs would say that because he is wrapped around Lily’s finger. He’d be happy to let Lily in if she knew how to unlock it, but she doesn’t, so she should just return it. _

_ Mssr. Wormtail agrees, Lily needs to know the password to get in, it’s only fair. Even the map makers need the password to get in. _

“Fine, how do I figure out the password?” Lily asked. “Marauders? Assholes? Idiots? Moony’s a freaking werewolf?”

_ Mssr. Prongs thinks they should change the password to “Moony’s a freaking werewolf.” _

_ Mssr. Moony would like to remind Lily that he’s trying to help her out and that maybe she shouldn’t be such a smartass. _

“Sorry, but it might help if you would just give me the password,” Lily laughed. She was glad she was the only one in the room, so no one saw her laughing at a piece of parchment.

_ Mssr. Padfoot complains that that would take the fun out of everything. _

_ Mssr. Wormtail thinks that it’s also worth noting that they couldn’t give Lily Evans the password even if they wanted to since it was against the purpose of the charm. _

_ Mssr. Prongs suggests discussing the topic, along with other things, with James Potter, he’s sure that he could help Lily out, and he’s an exceptional conversationalist. _

“I know who you guys are,” Lily told the handwriting, rolling her eyes. “You don’t have to keep pretending I don’t know who I’m talking to.

_ Mssr. Wormtail has no idea what Lily Evans is talking about, of course, they didn’t have secret identities that they were hiding. _

_ Messr Moony instructs Lily Evans to really just hand the parchment back to the owners: she has a much better chance of getting what she wants from them. _

Lily sighed, leaning back in her bed, sadly thinking that Remus, or Remus’s alter ego or whatever, was probably right. This charm was most likely a form of security the boys placed on the parchment t keep its secrets safe. The fact that they charmed it with a part of their own personalities meant that the spell was an impressively complex as well. Chances were almost nonexistent that she would be able to get any straight answers out of them.

“Fine,” Lily relent, “but only because I’m so curious.”

The next day Lily wandered over to where Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius were all sitting in the common area, looking more stressed then they had in a very long time.

“I think this got mixed up in my things when I accidentally ran into Peter yesterday,” Lily lied, handing over the stolen parchment. The boys exchanged looks of relief and surprise. 

“Thank you!” Remus exclaimed. “We were looking for that exact piece of blank parchment!” His tone sounded sarcastic, but Lily could see the relief in his eyes.

“Yeah, nice try,” Lily scoffed. “I wanna see what’s in it. Half of your security guards agreed I should see it, they just wouldn’t give me the password.” 

Lily watched as the boys had a silent conversation with increasingly complex looks. 

“Fine,” James agreed, unfolding the parchment. “I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.”

Ink flooded across the parchment and Lily felt her mouth drop open in wonder and amazement. She didn’t want to admit it, but Mssr. Prongs may have been right: she was incredibly impressed.


End file.
